callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eviction
"Eviction" is the tenth mission in the Call of Duty: World at War ''campaign. The player plays as Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko of the Red Army. He fights alongside Viktor Reznov and his comrades. Characters *Dimitri Petrenko (playable) *Viktor Reznov *Chernov Plot The Red Army has now advanced to Berlin and now attempts to gain control of the city. In the beginning, inside an abandoned building Reznov will ask the player if they are ready to fight. When the player reaches the next room, a German will be executed by a Russian, but the player can shoot the German dead on the spot. After this, the player moves on through into the next room in which a German is desperately trying to call for help on a radio. They'll then notice the player and his squad, and a firefight ensues, where all of the Germans in the room are killed. In the next room, a Russian can be killed if the player doesn't shoot the executing German in time. Russian: "Killing me will not save you, my comrades will show no mercy." German: "Your comrades are not here." If the player successfully intervenes he will pick up a PPSh once the player and his squad advance and kill the Germans inside. Sgt Reznov's squad fights through this building and enters the street. There, the player is told to kill all Germans in the streets, although the tanks will take care of most of them. The army continues the fight through the street to a metro entrance. Reznov tells the player to kill all the wounded Germans on the street, but they can be simply ignored. When Reznov's squad reaches the metro, three Germans attempt to surrender. The player has a choice to kill them or not. If the player kills them, Reznov will compliment the player on their mercy. If not, the allies will light them all on fire with Molotov Cocktails. The Soviets then use Katyusha rocket artillery to crush the defending Germans and start making the area a danger zone, thus, the squad enters the metro as a last resort. The metro's lights are off, and Reznov tells the player to stay in the metro and wait for the lights to pop on. Reznov attempts to open a locked door after clearing out lots of Germans in the metro, while the player keeps the Germans off. All of a sudden, a loud screeching noise is heard and the subway is flooded by the Germans in a desperate attempt to kill the Russians. The level ends with the player submerged in water. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty World at War - Campaign - Eviction Weapon Loadout Gallery Soviet_soldiers_executing_German_prisoner_Eviction_WaW.png File:Russians through berlin.png|Fighting on the streets of Berlin. eviction2.jpg|A Soviet soldier aims a Panzerschreck. WaW German Soldier MP40.jpg|A German soldier fires his MP40 during house-to-house fighting. Russianberlin.png|Fighting in the streets. German Shooting Eviction World at War .jpg|A German soldier fires at advancing Russian forces. eviction4.jpg|A German soldier runs with a Panzerschreck. eviction3.jpg|A German soldier is executed. Call-of-duty-world-at-war-Co-op.jpg|Fighting in the streets. Trivia *If subtitles are enabled when the metro floods, it shows that Reznov said "Got it!", meaning he successfully opened the door. * "Dies Irae" from Mozart's Requiem is played through some speakers located in the room before the player enters the streets. If the player shoots these speakers, this song will stop playing. *In the room where the Death Card is found, the player can find two large, dead rats near the entrance that will bleed an unusual amount of blood when shot. *It is not possible to let the surrendering Germans outside the Metro live. If shot in an otherwise not fatal place (like the foot), either they will go into a "wounded and dying" death animation or the Russian soldiers will open fire instead of burning them. This is, however counted as "showing mercy" by giving them a quick death, and will prompt Reznov to comment on the player's understanding of mercy killing shortly before the group must enter the Metro. Whether or not the player decides to give a quick death to these Germans will impact Chernov's diary entry read at the start of Downfall, the last mission of the campaign. *When the player must kill the Germans surrendering outside the Metro, if they burn them with Molotovs, Reznov will say, "You should have shot them, Chernov. It is only cruel to prolong an animal's suffering", the same will be said if the player didn't do anything or uses a grenade to kill them. *On several rooms in the mission, pinned on a wall will say "Durchhalten, Männer wir machen sie fertig!" which means "Hold on, men, we make it!" and under this sentence is a map and another sentence in German: "Ja, Ja sicher!" which means "Yeah, yeah sure!" *In the metro, on one of the subway cars, there is a poster that has a woman in a lingerie and, in perfect English, reads "She's all ears; careful what ya say!" *Tanks can move through living Russian soldiers. *After the rockets destroy the two Machine Gun nests in the streets, the tank will drive right through the lamp post. It is still intact when the tank drives over it. *After descending down the stairs after killing the German using the radio, two German officers will be seen with a captured Russian soldier. If one of them is shot, the Russian will kill the other. If they're not killed, the Russian will say, "Killing me will not save you, my comrades do not show mercy." One of them will reply, "Your comrades are not here." and shoot the Russian in the head. *The musical sting heard at the beginning of the mission is the sound heard to signify a round change in zombies mode, but without the guitars; it is also heard in the soundtrack throughout the mission. Achievements/Trophies 'Shot in the Dark' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 enemies while the lights are out in the Berlin U-Bahn in Eviction. (Solo or co-op) 'When It Rains, It Pours''' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Eviction on Veteran. (Solo only) Transcript ru:Выселение Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels